


Handsome Chickensitter

by BSforDays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSforDays/pseuds/BSforDays
Summary: In which a cute stranger asks Keith if he's seen his chickens because, apparently, he's a chickensitter.And Keith kinda, maybe falls in love with said chickensitter.





	Handsome Chickensitter

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, a chickensitter. This was inspired by a weeeird dream 😂 It started out with [this thread](https://twitter.com/bs_fordays/status/1160249211474075650) ([Cat](https://twitter.com/lvecean) made me do it) and ended up as a cute lil' one-shot 
> 
> Thanks [Sara](https://twitter.com/stormie2817) for beta reading! <33

Like any other day, Keith was bored out of his mind. Working in a drugstore almost felt like some kind of cruel punishment because the only things he was allowed to do were stand behind the counter, walk around to put products back customers had absentmindedly misplaced, and… yeah, that was it.

Today was no exception.

Luckily, he sometimes worked shifts with Shiro so they could talk and catch up with each other. It wasn’t like the shop was popular, anyway, since it was all the way at the back of the huge mall. Meh, at least that meant that his daily human interaction was limited and he could easily earn some money.

But the boredom was _killing _him. At this point, Keith was this close to shoving a bottle of perfume off the aisle, so he’d have to clean it up and could at least do _something_.

Shiro was in the back, unpacking some boxes of new products, and Keith was to stay behind the counter and wait for customers to come in and greet him. Well, he’d been standing there for the past thirty minutes and no one had come in.

Maybe it was because he was trying to lure them in with his gaze, but there was a teeny tiny possibility that he was scaring them away with his rather, um, _intimidating _stare. After figuring out that he was probably not helping his situation, Keith opted for cleaning the counter for the fifth time that day.

Ugh, someone. _Anyone_—

“Hey!”

Finally.

Keith looked up, squeaky clean cloth dropping from his hand as he wiped it off his pants because _hello _handsome stranger who was about to save him from this hell and, _damn, _really good looking and, oh god, Keith was having a major gay panic already.

Said handsome stranger wasn’t looking too hot, though. Well, _ha, _not like _that, _but more in the sense that his gorgeous eyes shone with worry and another type of panic. ‘Cause he was certainly hot. And _pff, _show some sympathy, Keith. And _speak_, for the love of—

“Hi,” he managed to get out. “everything okay?”

As expected, Handsome Stranger shook his head as his eyes darted around the shops. “Not really. Um,” he blabbed and wrung his hands together. “have you seen my chicks?”

Okay.

_What_.

Of all things Keith had expected to hear, ranging from, “I’ve lost my wallet, please help,” to “Do you guys sell cheese?”— this _definitely _wasn’t one of them. Honestly, Keith didn’t even know what the guy meant by that, and was already trying to come up with several excuses to get rid of him. Maybe this guy was high, or drunk—or worse, both.

Then again, he looked pretty sober. No dilated pupils, no wobbly stance, no cloudy looks, _no, _this was guy was very serious.

Serious about his _fucking_ chicks.

“’scuse me, your what now?” Keith tried as politely as he could because he didn’t feel like getting fired.

Handsome Stranger had the decency to look meek and awkward. “My _chicks. _I’m a chicksitter.”

Right.

Okay.

Was this a prank?

Keith was pretty sure this was and was about to open his mouth when Shiro—that eavesdropper—called from the back, “I think he means _chickens, _Keith!”

Thanks, Shiro. Such a lifesaver. Couldn’t they trade places or something (after Handsome Stranger had left his number, of course), so that Keith could die in peace? Nah, he was supposed to deal with this problem like a professional and try to help this guy with his—predicament. He couldn’t, though, because Keith didn’t recall seeing _chickens _outside the shop.

“Right,” he said, like this was a very normal thing and looked up. He instantly regretted it because Handsome Stranger seemed to have put on his best smile, which was blinding, and Keith was gonna be responsible for letting that smile disappear. “Sorry, I haven’t seen your… chickens.”

Ah, there it was. Handsome Stranger’s smile faded and Keith wanted to smack himself in the face. He was gonna have to go back to feeling beyond bored and cleaning that stupid counter and—_guh. _Curse his lack of social skills. Maybe they could’ve helped him into getting to know this guy better. Maybe get his number. _Possibly _make out with him, ‘cause that’d be great.

Anyway.

It seemed that the universe was on his side today.

“That’s okay,” Handsome Stranger mumbled somewhat sadly, and, _hm, _leaned on the counter with his elbows, those damn blue eyes holding a very, _very _familiar sparkle. “Now that I've got your attention, though…” His gaze lowered to Keith’s nameplate and _oh no_.

Nope, _nope,_ Keith wasn’t ready. No, wait, he was. He was an _adult _and could handle situations like these just fine.

“Yeah?” he encouraged because his heart had started beating faster under the stranger’s rather intense gaze.

“The name’s Lance and I, uh,” Handsome Strang—_Lance, _finally continued and, _ugh, _bit his lip, and Keith was seriously about to combust. “was wondering if I could get your number ‘cause, y’know, you’re cute, _I’m _cute—you see where I’m goin’? I’ll make sure the chicks won’t bother us.”

_Snicker. _Damn it, Shiro. They were obviously have a _moment _here and Keith would smear all the nonexistent dirt the cloth had collected over Shiro’s shirt later. Ha, _later_, after this whole ordeal was over. Keith wished Lance could stay for a little longer, but the guy had things to do.

Like, looking for chickens.

Apparently, Keith had stayed quiet for too long and had given Lance the wrong impression because:

“… Oh, my god,” Lance muttered, completely and utterly defeated, and pulled back. _No_. He held up his hands in apology and even took a step back, creating an unnecessary distance between them. “Sorry, _so _sorry, I thought you were—”

“Yes, I’m gay, and yes, I’ll go out with you.” More snickering, so Keith turned to look at the open door that led to the back. “Shut up, Shiro.”

When he turned back around, he saw Lance had put his phone on the counter and playfully shoved it towards Keith with an excited grin.

_Cute_.

Honestly, Keith had to do his very best to hold back a goofy grin of his own. Of course, he was failing, but, whatever. He had somehow gotten himself a date with a really cute guy, so he was allowed to gloat. And be giddy.

Speaking of giddy—was that a chicken? Just when Keith was about to give Lance his phone back by sliding it over the counter with one hand and a _hopefully _attractive smile—

“_BWAK_.”

_Yep, _a chicken was walking by and Keith snorted at the sight. How charming.

Lance gasped, totally excited, and ran up to the glass window. “I found one!” Oh no, Lance was getting cuter by the second and Keith seriously couldn’t handle it. “Wait, no, _come back_!”

That also meant that it was time for Lance to go and Keith couldn’t help himself from pouting when Lance hopped back the counter to grab his phone. This was also when Shiro decided it was a good idea to stand next to Keith and probably make a lame ass comment on the situation. Okay, now Keith was actually glad Lance had to leave because he didn’t wanna embarrass himself any more than he’d already had.

Peachy.

“Sorry, duty calls!” Lance yelled, gave Keith one last wave and zoomed off.

And since he had nothing else to do, Keith stalked him with his eyes. As in, practically threw himself over the counter so he could watch Lance carefully sneaking up behind the chicken and picking it up with a proud grin.

_This guy_.

“I’m in love with a chickensitter.”

“Five minutes ago, you didn’t even know that was a thing.”

“Hmm, true, but it’s _his _thing,” Keith replied with a small smile, but then his eyes widened when Lance came rushing back in.

With a chicken in his arms. Said chicken didn’t seem too disappointed to be there, though, and Keith could relate. He, too, would’ve loved to be in Lance’s arms right now and—oh, wait, Lance was talking.

Crap, Keith was still draped over the counter, wasn’t he?

“I’ll call you once I’ve picked up all my chicks!”

He— was already gone before Keith could stand properly and utter a response.

Shiro, who’d thankfully stayed silent during their very short one-sided conversation, shook his head, muttering, “There’s so much wrong with that sentence.”

Whatever. Keith was too busy staring at Lance, who was stroking the chicken’s back and scolding it half-heartedly and _hm, _maybe working here wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [Tumblr](https://bsfordays.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bs_fordays) for updates and previews! 
> 
> If you like my work, please consider buying me a Ko-Fi! You can find the link to it on my socials 💖
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments on your way out~ ❤  
Until next time!


End file.
